Harry Potter and the Secret Life
by Ayanna88
Summary: This is my first fic. Harry is starting his fifth year of Hogwarts and things get interesting when he meets a set of mysterious twins and their gang. Rated M for later chapters. Slash, MPreg, Magical creatures, etc. I hope you enjoy it!
1. The Introduction

On an ordinary summer day in the ordinary England city, London, there lived a not so ordinary boy.

This boy was famous for reasons no one in the neighborhood knew, this boy had survived the killing curse. His name was Harry Potter, known to others of his own kind as the boy-who-lived. He was a wizard.

He lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley (All Muggles) on #4 Privet drive. He had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since he was eleven years old. On the way to the school on the magical train, he had met his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

Currently, he was in his room marking off the 28th of August.

'Only four more days until I go back to Hogwarts.' He thought to himself.

His owl, Hedwig, hooted loudly at him from across the room.

It was 6:30 in the morning, and she was not used to getting up this early and was annoyed at him for waking her.

"I'm sorry for waking you up but I really need you to deliver some letters to Ron and Hermione. Could you do that for me?" Harry said, and after she had answered him, He gathered a couple of pieces of parchment, an Ink well, and a Quill and started to write:

Dear Hermione,

I hope you can learn to love me back soon, but if we never get together I will be heart broken. I will not tell you who this is for the simple fact that if I did tell you our friendship would be out the window and I don't want that. I'm hoping that since you are the smartest witch of your year, you'll figure out who I am and we can become boyfriend and girlfriend. Things are fine here with me and I hope that things are ok there with you too. I've got to go but I will see you at school just know that I love you and always will.

Love from,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S. I found this letter on the platform and just remembered it.

Harry P.

And then wrote:

Dear Ron,

I know this is not the best time for this but I have to tell you that I love you and I hope you feel the same for me. I hope that one day we can be really together in the common room and just be there for each other instead of having to watch you from afar. I hope I don't overwhelm you with this letter but I just had to tell you the truth. I have to go now, but I hope to see you soon. I love you.

Love From,

Your Secret Admirer

P.S. I found this in the Parking lot at King's Cross Station at just remembered it now.

Harry P.

"Ok, here they are. Now this one goes to Hermione" He raised Hermione's letter. "And this is Ron's." He said, showing her Ron's letter. "Please get these to them and then come back, don't worry about a reply." He tied them to her legs, opened the window, and waited til' she flew out of sight before he closed the window and went to his bed and sat down.

'The last four days of summer I will have to wait and see if they send me anything in order to find out more.' He thought to himself as he went back to sleep.

On September 1st, Harry walked through the barrior between platforms 9 and 10 onto platform 9 ¾.

When he looked around for Ron and Hermione he had the strong feeling that he was being watched. When he looked for the source of the feeling, he saw that every female in his range of vision was looking at him. Except for one.

The girl he saw that wasn't looking at him, he didn't recognize at all, so he slowly walked toward her, while he looked her over.

She had knee length blonde hair that was in a ponytail braid. She looked about 6'2", and she was so thin you could probably wrap her braid around her, **thrice**. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt that showed her cleavage and a Skirt that went half way to her knees, Maybe more then half way and a Yellow hat. Her chest was really nothing to sneeze at, they were so noticeable.

Suddenly, She looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

_'You better stop your looking. This is my stuff.' _He heard in his mind.

He looked wide-eyed at her and she just smiled at him and in his mind he heard:

_Here comes your friends, Mr. Potter' _And she disappeared. Really disappeared, not just walked or ran away. She vanished into thin air.

Harry slowly turned and, sure enough, there was Hermione and Ron approaching where he stood.

They had both changed, **A Lot**. Hermione's hair was now Brown with Blonde streaks, and it now had soft curls that framed her face, instead of the normal bushy curls. She was about 5 feet 10 inches tall and she was wearing a Blue tank top that said "This good girl is looking for a bad guy" and a Red mid-thigh skirt that moved when she walked. Ron was now 6'4" tall, more muscles in his upper body than last year. He was wearing a white shirt with plain blue genes that had **"Boyfriend"** written on one leg and **"Girlfriend" **on the other.

They were walking straight past Harry, So he said:

"Ron, Hermione, are you two going to ignore me?"

They both stopped, looked at Harry, then, at each other.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked uncertainly. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Surely, I haven't changed that much during the summer." He said, astonished. When they still looked unsure he added, "It's Harry Potter, remember me?"

"Oh, my God. You have changed, **A Lot**. Right, Ron?" Hermione said, after a shocked moment had passed.

Ron nodded. Harry turned to look into the window of the train to see what they meant by 'changed a lot.'

Harry didn't wear glasses anymore and his eyes were creepy due to his new contacts that he had saved up for. He only had a black pupil that they could see. He had put brown highlights in his black hair and instead of trying to keep his hair long and messy, he had cut and spiked it. He was now 6'4 1/2" and looked like a biker. He was wearing a black t-shirt under a leather-studded jacket and tight black leather pants. He was so buff that you could tell through his leather jacket.

"I don't look that different!" Harry said as he turned around arms flailing and in doing so he hit Draco Malfoy square in the stomach. "Wait, I meant to do that!" Draco was knocked breathless for a minute then regained his composure as much as was possible.

"You're going to pay for that, Potter!" he said, trying to keep the pain out of his voice and not succeeding. After a second, he went into a cold faint.

Out of the crowd there came weird girly giggles. Out of said crowd came the blonde girl he had seen before with a black haired, olive skinned girl who looked like her twin, except for a few things. She was about the size of the blonde, except she had her hair only to her elbow and it wasn't in a braid. She was the same height as the blonde if not a little shorter.

_Can I talk to you? Please? In private? I already told your friends that I knew you and that we are going to talk, so please, come on.' _The blonde said in his head, heading toward the train, while the black haired girl went to where Draco laid in the faint.

Harry followed her to the train and got in and shut the door only to find himself up against the door with the blonde right in front of him, in his face.

_'What is it that you want? Why are you following me? Do you have a problem with the space in the World?' _She thought in a rush, very suspiciously.

"What? You asked me to follow you and that you wanted to talk to me." Harry said, in surprise.

_'I did? Oh, yeah I remember. Sorry, that happens quite a bit.' _She thought, letting him go.

At that moment Harry was thrown forward and in came the black haired girl, in her hand was a foot, followed by a leg, all of a sudden, the body stopped moving. Harry went and looked out the door and another leg was caught on the door. The raven-haired girl gave the leg a hard tug to get him unstuck. The body didn't move, so Harry went up to it and helped her drag him in without hurting him any more than absolutely necessary, then Harry quickly backed up so he was out of the way. Draco was still out cold. The girl who was dragging him the rest of the way in, hitting his head on the door.

_'Libby, what did you do that for?' _the blonde thought.

"What? How did you do that? Why did you call me Libby?" Harry said aloud.

_'She wasn't thinking to you. Lizzie was thinking to me.' _the girl named Libby thought impatiently. _'Put another tune into your brainwaves.'_

_'Libby, don't be so mean to my ma…., or Harry.' _Lizzie thought so loudly that Harry's ears started to ring.

Harry looked Lizzie in the eyes and said, "What do you mean 'your man'?" With that she fainted, but he knew she was faking because he heard her think _'When he's gone, tell me Libby.' _He picked her up and carried her to the first compartment while Libby shrugged and dragged Draco to the empty compartment next to the one Harry went in.


	2. Creature Feature

Lizzie woke up with the knowledge that her bed was moving. After a minute, she realized that it wasn't her bed that was moving, it was the train. She was heading to her first year at Hogwarts. Then she remembered that she had fallen asleep on Harry Potter's lap. The moment she realized this she shot up into a sitting position and moved to the opposite side of the compartment.

' I'm sorry about that. I was just overly tired. So, ummmmm…' She thought to him.

"First off, why won't you talk to me out loud? What are you? Was that your twin? What is going on?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused. "Who are you? ……"

'Ok I get that you are confused and want your answers questioned… I mean, Questions answered. Ok, here goes. My name is Ayanna Elizabeth Branstone, but everyone calls me Lizzie. That was my twin and her name is Elizabeth Ann Branstone, but everyone calls her Libby. Our mother had a thing with the name Elizabeth.' She thought this all in less than 30 seconds, before she took the proverbial breath and went on.

'Anyway, I… Or we …… can't talk to you out loud because of our bloodline. We both have Vampire and Carpathian in us and that is not the best combination in living beings. We are many different things but I will only tell you about the dominant ones. For me it is just Vampire, Veela, Carpathian, Harpy, Angel, and Pixie. Which means I have wings, Incisors, mind control, regeneration, I have a life mate that I will know when I meet them, I can look like who or what ever I want to, and I can get ugly really fast. Now Libby is a different story she has many more things than I do, so here goes. She is Harpy, Veela, Vampire, Carpathian, a very little giant, shape shifter, werewolf, Corman (that's a human with cat qualities), and Demon. Which means she has wings, Incisors, mind control, a little extra strength, a life mate, she can see in the dark, she can look like anyone she wants, and has a bad time of the month.'

She finally finished, looking frazzled and unsure as if she had gotten everything. 'Oh, and we just found out that you and that other guy are Veelas also. Well, that and your friend, the red-head, is a vampire, but what he most likely doesn't know is that the girl he hangs out with is his mate.'

She stops and looks at the door as if expecting someone to come through it. Sure enough, a group of girls come through the door. There were 5 girls in the group and they were obviously there with Libby and Lizzie.

'These are my friends, this is Fiona Ham' she said, pointing to an olive-skinned girl with long black hair that went a little past the middle of her back, she was 5' 11" and just as skinny as the rest of them. 

'This is Dreama Stalli' she said, pointing to a white-skinned girl with shoulder length dark-brown hair, she was 5' 10".

'This is Cassandra Pheonix' she said, pointing to a girl with skin a little darker than Dreama's, she had dark blonde hair that went an inch or two past her shoulders, and she was 5' 9".

'This is Ashley Case' she said, pointing to the shortest girl in the room. She was around 5' 4" with chin length strawberry blonde hair and had the whitest skin in the room. 

'And this is Kaeshia Divine' She said, pointing to the last girl in the group. This girl was black-skinned with short black hair and she was about 5' 6".

'They are here to help me…..us in our mission…… which I can't tell you at this moment. Any questions?' She finished, looking at Harry. 

Harry really didn't know what to say about all of this, so he just shook his head and looked out the window. Then he remembered something he wanted to ask and turned back to her.

"Why can't you talk to me out loud? I mean, what would happen if you did?" He asked, really wanting to know.

'Well, to each person it is different from the last, but lets just say that there will not be something good come of it. The last person that heard my voice was attacked my vampire bats and was in the hospital for 6 months.' She answered, looking guiltily at him.

"I just want to see if anything does happen to me. Please? I have a suspicion that I want to test. Just say hi or something simple." He said, looking at her expectantly.

'Well… Only if you are sure. Just let me tell my sister just in case something goes wrong.' She said. For a moment, she looked as thought she were concentrating, he suspected she was communicating with her sister. 

'Ok. Are you sure you are ready for this?' she waited for him to nod, before she took a breath and said "Hello". After that everyone just sat there and waited for something bad to happen to him.

But after five full minutes of nothing Lizzie said, "Looks like you are safe. But I wonder why nothing happened to you. My friends are safe, because I completely trust them without question."

"And some of us have the same problem, but with different effects." Dreama said, pointing to herself and Fiona who nodded gently.

Harry looked at Lizzie's friends and saw that one of them, Ashley, was looking at him in the "I'm interested" way. It was then that he noticed that they were all wearing the same color outfits.

They all had Red Tops with black bottoms. Fiona had on stretchy black pants with a white fairy on the right leg, the pants seemed to mold to her figure. Her shirt was a tank top sort with a ring in the middle of her chest meant to accentuate her bust; the sleeves were slanted so that the point of the sleeve led the eye down the outside of the arm and ended just before the elbow. The back he couldn't see but he suspected it would be backless.

Dreama had on the same pants but with a white skull on the right leg. Her shirt was strapless with a flair at the bottom and was synched at the waist and ended at a point that ended mid-thigh.

Kaeshia had on the same pants but with a white Flower on the right leg. Her top was one strapped with a buckle on that strap and the bottom was pointed down her right hip and ended mid-thigh.

Cassandra had on a black skirt that was 3 or 4 inches above her knees with a white star on the left side of the skirt. The top of the skirt was jean and the bottom was black cotton fabric and was scrunched all the way around it. Her top was a normal T-shirt but it was to small on her it form-fitted to her figure with a slight v-neck line.

Ashley had on a straight black skirt with music symbols on the left side of the skirt. Her shirt was a formfitting flair-sleeved black shirt with a slightly deeper v at the neckline than Cassandra has. The sleeves went all the way to the tips of her fingers and ended in a point connected to her ring finger.

Then he noticed something else. They were all wearing the same ring. It was a wand with sparks coming out the end. They all wore it on the middle finger of their right hand.

He was about to ask them about it when the door opened. And who should be at the door but……..

TBC……


	3. The Train Ride

Chapter 3

…… Ron and Hermione.

As they walked into the already packed compartment, Harry looked at them suspiciously. Did they realize they were soul mates? Did Ron realize he was a Vampire? His question was answered in the next moment.

'Yes, I do know that. Only an idiot wouldn't know that. Oh and Hermione doesn't know I can read her mind so don't give that away, please. I enjoy reading all these thoughts of hers about me. And don't worry I will tell her all about me and the us factor sooner or later this year.'

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, walking over to Harry to find a seat. Ron followed and sat next to her.

"Hey, Guys. What have you two been up to?" Harry asked, ignoring the strange group of girls. He turned toward his best friends to speak to them.

"We have just been looking for you. Ron was just saying that he thought he saw you go this way. So we just wondered down the train and I guess he was right. For once" Hermione said grinning at Ron as she teased him.

"Hey, I have my good moments sometimes, too" Ron said, reaching over to get a chocolate frog from across her body. As he reached it, his arm brushed her breast and they both froze. Ron pulled his arm back quickly, without the frog. "Sorry, I… I really didn't… mean to do that."

Hermione and Ron were silent as they looked at each other. After a few minutes, Harry cleared his throat. Hermione went red in the face and Ron looked guiltily at him.

Ron suddenly realized there were other people in the room and looked at Harry questioningly.

"Who are your new friends?" He asked, indicating the others with a jerk of his head in their direction.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Harry exclaimed, looking at the 6 other girls that were in the room. "These girls are exchange students from America. This is Lizzie." He pointed at Lizzie and she nodded her greeting. "And that is Ashley. Kaeisha. Cassandra. Dreama. And Fiona." As he said their names and pointed at them, they nodded in greeting. "And girls." He said speaking to the new girls. "These are my best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry indicated which was which and they both said their hellos.

"Where in America did you come from?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Blue Springs, Missouri." Lizzie said.

"Greelie, Colorado." said Fiona.

"Hell, Michigan." Dreama said. "I AM serious about that, too."

"Kansas City, Kansas." Kaeisha said.

"Dallas, Texas." Ashley said.

"Nashville, Tennessee." Cassandra said.

"Wow!!! How did you all meet then?" Hermione and Ron said at the same time. They looked at each other and Ron grinned at her. She smiled and looked at the girls, waiting for their answers.

"Well our parents had the same idea about 2 summers ago to send us to an Art camp because we were all into art. Like, I like to sing… Ashley likes to pencil sketch… Cassandra likes to play the flute… Kaeisha loves to paint… Fiona likes to create worded shirts… and Dreama likes to…. Well, actually, she never told us what she was doing there… Dreama?" Lizzie finished, looking at Dreama, inquiringly.

"Ok, I will now tell you all why I was there." Dreama started. "Did you ever wonder why my name was Dreama?" She waited until some of the girls nodded, then continued. "Well, the night before I was born my mother had a dream that told her that I would have special abilities and that they were to name me Dreama in honor of that gift. Mother never told father nor me what about the dream until much later. Then, the night before I turned 5, I remember having a dream about the next day and what my parents were going to get me. The next morning, before they gave me my gifts, I told them that I loved the little puppy and that I was going to name her Melodee. They were both a bit surprised and at first my father thought that I had snooped and had found it but my mom told him that I had probably seen it in one my prophetic dreams. She had to tell father about her dream then so that he would understand. At the age of 9, my mom finally took me aside and told me that I had the ability to see into the future when I was asleep and explained how she knew this. After that, when ever I dreamed something, I would try to make it come true. About a week before the camp started in Chicago, Illinois, I dreamed that I would meet 5 amazing people with some kind of ability like mine. I was so excited to finally meet someone who was like me so I convinced mother and father to send me to that camp. And now here we are." She finished with a smile.

They all turned as the door slid open once again to reveal Libby and Draco laughing at something one of them had said.

"What is so funny? " Harry inquired, looking suspiciously at both of them.

"Nothing that concerns you, Potter," Malfoy replied, but his voice didn't seem to have the threatening quality that it normally did when talking to Harry. During the summer, Draco had had an epiphany. He was gay. And he didn't just like any guy, No; He had to be obsessed about Harry Freakin' Potter. Ever since he had realized this, he had caught him self fantasizing about… well, many things that they could do together.

Libby sat down next to her twin but Draco just looked around tentatively obviously waiting for the Golden Trio to say something nasty to him. But to his surprise, Hermione just smiled at him and gestured for him to sit. Unfortunately the only seat left was right next to Harry near the window. He sat as best as he could, but the spot was so small he was pressed up against Harry. "Sorry," Draco muttered softly to Harry. Harry just blushed. Probably because Draco was so close to Harry he could feel Draco's breath wisp across his ear and neck causing him to shiver. "No problem," Harry said, his breathing getting a bit heavier. What Draco didn't realize about Harry was that during the summer he had also realized that he really liked Draco. Harry knew that he was Gay but really didn't want others to know about it yet just in case it got back to the press. Draco had already told his housemates about his sexual orientation and the information had only reached the Hufflepuff house, luckily. Draco discretely looked over at Harry thinking 'He has really grown up this summer. I wonder, if he's gay… what am I thinking? Of course he's not. Oh no! He's looking over here' He quickly looked away, but not before noticing that Harry's eyes weren't the beautiful green that they used to be but were white with only the black center showing. Draco wondered why Harry would want to hide his true eye color like that, but he didn't say anything… One of the new girls did though.

"Harry, I have heard that your eyes used to be green…what I would like to know is why you changed them and I'm sure at least one of your friends would love to know why, as well," Ashley said, with a significant glance at Draco. Harry, unfortunately, saw this and looked at him. Draco, biting his lip, looked away as his face turned red 'Oh she is so dead. Wait. How did she know what I was thinking?' Draco thought frantically. Harry looked at him for a second, then he looked at Ashley.

"Well, I was at the eye doctor to get contacts and I really didn't want to just get plain, I wanted to change everything… and that also meant my eyes. At first I couldn't choose between yellow and red then I saw these and I… I don't know I just thought that they would do what I wanted them to do." He replied, shrugging.

"What did you want them to do?" Draco heard someone ask, then realizing that the question had come from him, he blushed and looked away, "I'm just curious."

Harry looked at him, suspiciously for a moment before looking away, "I wanted to get someone's attention, is that a crime?"

"OOOHHHHH!!!! Potter has a crush?" Draco teased, with his eyebrows raised. "Which fan girl is it this time?"

"Sorry I don't swing that way," Harry answered, without thinking. When he realized what he had said, it was too late.

"Does… does that mean what I think it means? Are you gay?" Draco asked with a fake laugh. 'Please answer yes.'

"Yeah so? What's wrong with that?" Harry said, blushing. He looked at the others in the room, but they all seemed to be deep in their own conversation.

"Nothing, I just wanted to confirm what I thought I heard." Draco said, with a shrug. "So… Who are you trying to get the attention from? I mean, you don't have to answer, but maybe I can help… or something."

Harry looked at him suspiciously for a moment before he answered, "Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer to get his attention on my own. Why are you so interested in me this year anyway?" He asked. When Draco ignored his question, he changed the subject, "So, what about you? Have somebody you like this year? Which house is she in?"

Draco smiled, "Actually, I don't swing that way, either. And yes there is someone I like this year and he is in Gryffindor, surprising as that is." He rolled his eyes at Harry.

Harry starred at Draco in astonishment. Not only had he admitted that he was gay without prodding, he had admitted to having a thing for a Gryffindor. 'I wonder who it is.'

"And before you ask, no I will not tell you who it is. That is my secret, just as your crush is your secret." Draco said, as if reading his mind.

"Alright, I can take a hint, I won't ask." Harry said, smiling and holding his hands up in surrender. In doing so, his left hand brushed Draco's leg, which caused the blonde to shiver. 'This is going is going to be an interesting year'


	4. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places or things that you recognize, they all belong to J.K Rowling… Darn it!!! 

Chapter 4

The rest of the train ride was pleasantly unsurprising. Draco of course had to insult Ron's family and Ron had to insult him back with things about his father being in Azkaban. The new girls got to know the Golden trio and Draco. The time seemed to rush past them in a flash and before they knew it the bell for the last five minutes on the train sounded.

"Well, we should get our robes on before we actually get to the school." Hermione stated getting to her feet. Ron, Harry, and Draco also stood.

"You girls can use this compartment to change; we'll just go next door and change." Ron said heading towards the compartment door.

"Well thank you, Ron. That is really gentlemen like of you" Fiona said in a happy, peppy voice.

"Actually think that Harry and Draco will want to change in different compartments, seeing as they are both…" Ashley started to say, but was cut off my both Harry and Draco.

"**We aren't anything"**

When they realized that the other had said the same thing, they looked at each other in astonishment. But before they could say anything else, Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him out of the compartment. When they had found a different cabin, Ron released Harry with a sigh.

"We don't want a fight on the train before we even get to the school" Ron stated as the reason for pulling him out so quickly.

"Did you try to read my mind to find out what I was going to do?" Harry asked.

"Well…No… but with you and Draco the way you are with each other I figured that you would want to fight with him or something just as bad." Ron tried to justify with a slight stutter.

"All I was going to do was… Never mind" Harry said, with a shake of his head.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I should have asked first. Can we change now?" Ron conceded, with a shrug.

"Whatever" Harry said, waving his hand dismissively.

The twins were the first ones off the train, seeing as how they were the most curious about the new school. They started to head down the path that lead to the carriages, but they were stopped by a booming voice.

"Firs' years and exchange students are to follow me to the boats tha' wil' take ya ta Hogwarts entrance hall," The girls turned around to find themselves looking up at a large man.

"WOW!!!" They said in unison, "Who are you?"

"Names Rubius Hagrid. I am the games keeper and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher here at Hogwarts. I take it you two are Ayanna and Elizabeth Branstone, the twins from America. Welcome!" The large man boomed the last word and spread his arms with enthusiasm.

"Thank you", the twins chorused and we know that we are supposed to get on the boats, but we just wanted to see if we could save a carriage for our new friends."

'K, but the boats leave in 10 minutes so don't dawdle." Hagrid warned. The twins nodded and turned to head down the path. Soon they spotted a carriage right in front of them. The thing that surprised them was that the carriage was being pulled by a horse like creature. The creature looked kind of like a horse except for the face that it was really skinny and had wings. They were so busy staring at the creature that they didn't even notice the blonde haired girl walk up behind them until she spoke.

"That is a Thestral. You can see them, too, right?" The twins spun around to see the new girl, who seemed to have a dreamy look on her face.

"Yes, we can see them, too. Why? Can some people not see them?" Libby answered.

"You can only see them if you have seen someone die. Who did you see die? I saw my mother die." The girl said.

The twins looked at each other, then answered together, "Our friend, Anya, when we were younger." Lizzie spoke alone, "My name is Lizzie and this is my sister Libby. Who are you? What house are you in? What year are you in?"

The girl smiled dreamily "My name is Luna, I am in Ravenclaw. I am in 5th year with Ginny Weasley."

The twins were about to say something, when they saw the others heading towards them.

"We should get to the boats with our friends now. We will see you at the school, ok?" Libby stated smiling.

"Ok, bye." Luna whispered dreamily, as the twins walked around her to meet their friends.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco said good bye to their new friends and climbed into the carriage with Luna.

The exchange students walked down to where the boats waited to be loaded with new students. Lizzie, Libby, Fiona, and Ashley got into one boat, while Kaeshia, Dreama, and Cassandra got into another boat with a first year boy with black hair.

It wasn't long before the boats started out for the castle.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Luna arrived at the entrance to Hogwarts in almost no time at all. Harry and Ron stepped out first and Draco followed close after. Harry helped Luna out of the carriage, while Ron waited to do the same thing for Hermione. When they were all out of the carriage, they slowly walked up the steps and ran into Neville Longbottom. Neville had really changed during the summer. His hair was the same brown color except it now had streaks of black going through it. He had lost all of his baby fat and now had defined muscles under his Hogwarts robes. When he saw them, he smiled.

"Hey, Guys. How was your summer?" Then he caught sight of Draco. "Um… What is he… Why is he…" He began stuttering, but he was interrupted by Draco.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you or insult you. For now."

"O…Okay. So are you going to answer me about your summer?" Neville continued, looking away from Draco and back to the other four.

"Mine was… well, I was with the Dursleys', So, It pretty much sucked." Harry answered Neville's question first.

"Mine was nice. I went to France with my parents and wondered the city while they went to a dentistry convention." Hermione answered.

"Father and I went look for the Gathornacks in the Forest near our house. We didn't get to see any, but they are a rare breed so we weren't really surprised" was Luna's dreamy answer.

Everyone looked at her strangely for a moment before looking at each other and shaking their heads.

"Nothing really happened at my house this summer, except Bill coming home for two weeks." Ron said, with a shrug.

"That's brilliant. Mine was the same as usual. Just spending time with my gran. Are you guys excited about this year?" Neville asked, starting to walk up the staircase that led to the Great Hall.

"I am really excited about this year. After this year we only have one left and then we can start looking for our desired careers." Hermione stated with confidence and an air of intelligence. The others groaned in annoyance, knowing that she would be forcing them to study non-stop months before the end of year tests were even due to be taken. Hermione threw all of them an annoyed glance.

"Don't complain, I could be a lot worst than I am normally."

Their conversation ended as they entered the Great Hall and Draco and Luna separated to go to their house tables while the others headed to the Gryffindor table.

Author's Note:

I know it has been quite a while since I have updated this story and I am sorry to those of you who have been waiting for an update. I really appreciate those of you who have added my story to your alerts or your favorites lists. I will try to update faster next time.

Life has been going by a little too quickly for me.

My 21st Birthday is tomorrow and I am just so excited about it!!!

Please comment on my story, I need any help you could offer.

Also I can't remember which test is supposed to be taken in Hogwarts 5th year, I would appreciate it if someone could tell me, Please.

Thank you!!!


	5. Sorting Begins

**A/N:** Thanks to da1datnevawas for the help they offered. I actually marked the wrong year I was looking for but I figured it out by process of elimination.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 4

Chapter 5

The ride to the castle was pretty uneventful. They got to see the giant squid when it popped up to wave at them.

When they did arrive they were told the rules and the houses that they could be sorted into by Professor McGonagall. The first years were called into the hall to be sorted, while the exchange students waited outside the Great Hall doors.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco walked into Hogwarts together, many people walking nearby sent them suspicious looks. Fortunately they were able to ignore them and kept walking into the Great Hall. Draco said bye to the others and went over to the Slytherin table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked on to the Gryffindor table. They talked while they waited for the sorting to start.

"What houses do you think the girls will go into?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"I have a feeling that Lizzie and Libby might be the ones who will surprise us the most. The others are a little easier to guess on. Like Cassandra is smart but seems Gryffindor-ish and Dreama seems sneakier then the others. What do you think, Hermione?" Ron answered, with a shrug of his muscular shoulders.

"I think you are right, but we shall see." Hermione answered, smilling.

After the first years had been sorted Dumbledore stood and announced the usual rules and restrictions. He then told the students of the American students and called Libby in to be sorted first. Libby walked into the Great Hall to the gasps of the other students. The Golden Trio looked confused. Harry leaned over Ron to ask Ginny.

"What do you see?"

"She looks pure evil. Her eyes are red and her hair is pitch black. Don't you see it?" Ginny asked.

"No." Harry said, looking at Libby. "I'll ask her why later."

Ginny shrugged just as Libby got to the stool and the sorting hat. She sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

Libby sat on the stool and waited.

'Sneaky, are you? Have you met the Weasley Twins? You might really like each other. I think you will do really well in...'

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

McGonagall took the hat off of her head and Libby walked over to sit next to Draco on his right side. She smiled at him and some of the other Slytherins who glanced at her. An olive skinned girl with black hair and a face that looked like a pugs sat on her right side. Libby turned to watch her sister come in next. Everyone around her gasped and she smiled. 'If they only knew'

Lizzie walked up to the stool and sat down. The Professor placed the hat on her head and stepped back.

'Oh. So you are Libby's twin sister. You two are so much alike. More so then most will ever know. So you will go in..."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

Lizzie got off of the stool and, handing McGonagall the hat, walked over to Draco and her sister and sat down on the former persons left side. She looked at her sister and smiled. Her gaze swept down the table passed Libby and all the way back up the table to end on a dark skinned boy with black hair sitting next to Lizzie. Her eyes reached him just as he looked up to glance at her. Their eyes locked.

"Draco, is this beautiful creature a friend of yours?" The boy asked never taking his eyes off of Lizzie.

Draco nodded. "Blaize this is Lizzie Branstone. Lizzie this is Blaize Zabini."

Lizzie stared at the new boy with a serious face for a moment. Then suddenly she smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you."

Blaize looked surprised for a moment. Then he smiled also. " I hope we can get to know each other better later."

Lizzie frowned and looked away. Blaize frowned. 'did I do something wrong?' As soon as he thought this, Lizzie turned to him and smiled brightly. "I'd love to"

Before he could reply, the next exchange student was called.

"Fiona Ham"

Fiona walked into the hall. She glanced at Lizzie and smiled. She walked straight up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool.

'I detect bravery. A lot of it but I also sense sneakiness. Where shall I put you? I know. You shall be in...'

**"Gryffindor"**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione clapped loudly for their new Gryffindor friend as she handed the hat to McGonagall and walked over to their table and sat down next to Harry on his right. She was facing Hermione who was across the table on Ron's left side. She just smiled at everyone and looked at the door for another of her friends to enter.

"Dreama Stalli"

Dreama didn't walk into the Hall. She floated. Ok, not really floated but it looked more like floating then anything else. She had a serine smile on her face as if she was more asleep then awake at that moment. Out of the corner of her eye she saw, a red headed girl and a brown haired boy slip out of the hall. When she got to the stool with the sorting hat, she smiled at McGonagall brightly and sat down. Unfortunately, she missed the chair and ended up on the floor instead. The Hall laughed when they saw her get up and shrug with another smile on her face. "I'm a bit clumsy". After she said this she slowly sat on the stool to make sure that she was on it this time. The Professor placed the hat on her head.

'Clumsy, huh? You are a clever one. I know just where to put you.'

**"Ravenclaw!"**

The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly as Dreama slowly slipped off the stool, handed the hat to the Professor, and walked to the cheering table. She slipped into an empty seat next to a blond girl. She smiled at her new housemates and turned to watch the next girl.

"Kaeshia Divine"

A little earlier, while Dreama is being her clumsy self, Kaeshia, Ashley, and Cassandra were witnessing a brutal break up. A red headed girl was yelling at a brown haired boy a little ways down the hall. Cassandra was slowly moving down the hall to find out what the problem was, when the girl slapped the boy and walked off down the hall. The boy slid down the wall holding his cheek. Cassandra knelt down next to the boy.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking really concerned.

"Yeah. I deserved that." The boy answered, still looking at the floor.

"What's your name? Why did you deserve it?" Cassandra looked at the other girls as she heard "Ravenclaw" from the Great Hall. Kaeshia nodded and headed towards the double doors to wait for them to call her.

"My name is Micheal Corner. I said something to her that I didn't mean while with my friends. I am really ok... Who are you?" Micheal suddenly asked when he actually looked up at Cassie.

"My name is Cassandra Pheonix and I am one of the exchange students from America. Did she give you a chance to explain yourself?" Cassandra asked crouching down to his level.

"No, but that is all right. We weren't meant to be together anyway. I am okay now. Thank you for your concern." Michael said, standing up from the floor. "It was nice meeting you."

"A pleasure meeting you... expect for the bad circumstances, of course." Cassie held our her hand to michael. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaeshia walk into the hall. Michael smiles and graspes her hand and shakes it in greeting.

"Well, I've got to go back to the feast. See you soon." He lets go of her hand and walks to the doors and slips inside.

TBC...

A/N: I know that has taken quite a while to get updated and I won't bore you with the detail but lets just say like has gotton A LOT more difficult for me. I am also working on a book that I want to get published. My friends and I will hopefully be coming out with our series in the next year or two so... Wish us luck!

Please review! I don't care what you have to say. "Loved it" or "Hated it" would even be nice to hear... well, read... but anyway, the whole time this story has been out I have gotten a total of I believe 12 reviews. Let me just tell you... THAT SUCKS!


End file.
